


They Were Roommates

by Drunk_Elliot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Elliot/pseuds/Drunk_Elliot
Summary: Day-1 of Eruri week 2019





	They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri week 2019 collection  
Hello, Drunk Elliot here. Apparently, I thought it was a wise idea to drink beer while writing this, and, considering that I have no Beta reader to help out, excuse all the typos you might come across.  
On another note, it's mostly a vomit of words, If you look at it one way. I'm so terrible at introductions, but I hope you're not entirely thrown off already.  
Without further do, I hope this would be a pleasant read.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - ROOMMATES**

His fingers worked miraculously against his keyboard, sunken eyes, tired eyes fighting away the fatigue- eyelids battling the urge to simply drop due to the lack of sleep in his system.

How many days has it been? He'd accidentally taken a nap last night over, but it was for fifteen minutes before he was woken up by the sound of his alarm going off.

The room is dimly lit, the only source of light was coming from his laptop's screen as he typed away, words becoming blurry that he had to blink several times to see things a little more clearly. He'd never failed at meeting deadlines, but they drained him both mentally and physically in the process.

His inspiration was momentarily interrupted by a harsher source of light-

Apparently, his roommate was back.

Speaking of his roommate, the shorter of the two merely glares up from under his blanket, having cocooned himself with the laptop being balanced on his folded legs.

"Did you even get out of bed at all today?"

" Your gym clothes reek."

"I just got back. Putting them in the laundry in a moment.-"

"It fucking stinks, Erwin. You stink."

That's a little harsh, it's not like he smelled or anything. But, apparently, the lack of sleep and that he just happens to possess a rather severe case of obsessive-compulsive disorder, did not help.

"Someone hasn't slept."

Erwin merely chuckles in response. It wasn't like he was offended by the shorter's comment, Levi had always been one to speak whatever came to his mind. To others, it might seem intimidating, but Erwin found it amusing since most people would pretend to be nice to him, considering he's on the football team.

Apparently, it was high school all over again. No one seemed to distinguish the differences between being a high school student and a college student. So to him, Levi was a breath of fresh air.

Hearing the man grumble and avert his focus back to his laptop, Erwin couldn't help but shake his head, slinging his bag over his shoulder before making his way into the bathroom.

Once the door was shut, grey hues shifted to the bathroom door, releasing a faint sigh before his gaze shifted back to his laptop.

Thirty minutes later, Erwin stepped out of the bathroom, the steam practically swallowing his frame as he stood near the door in his boxers, toweling at his wet hair. Unfortunately, he seemed ignorant to the fact that there were two, wide pupils staring right at his well sculptured physique. He was ripped, puffed around the arm and chest. His form would easily put the rest of the football team to shame.

"What the fuck, Erwin?"

The hiss had his head turning, meeting Levi's stoic face, but If he were to look closer, he'd see the popping of his neck and the reddened cheeks.

Erwin was definitely aloof, because while all the signs of Levi's bold staring was there, he merely brushed it off , thinking the smaller was watching some porn while he was in the shower.

"Interrupted something?" Came the booming laugh, tossing the towel away before sauntering over to Levi's bed which was pressed against the opposite wall of his bed.

He reaches out quickly, larger limbs hovering over Levi's back as he stares over his shoulder at his laptop. "Is it milfs?" His question hits the air before his eyes would land on the laptop screen, noticing that it was merely his assignment.

Then, why was he all red?

"Personal space, jackass!" Levi hollers, scrambling away from the laptop and Erwin, while dragging the blanket with him to cover his lap. The thin cover did nothing to hide the evident boner in his pants.

….Oh.

Erwin blinks, once, then twice, opening his mouth but before he could utter a single word, Levi was moving off the bed.

"Need to use the bathroom."

The excuse had Erwin's body acting on its own, and in a spur of a moment, he'd managed to yank Levi back to the bed with one arm, whilst cradling the laptop with the other and placed it on the nightstand.

"What the hell, let me go- ha."

Before Levi could interject, Erwin had leaned down and pressed his lips against his neck, which was oddly sensitive. He'd attempted to squirm, but the thick, large hand on his waist held him in place as he laid down, with the blonde giant hovering on top of him. Levi couldn't comprehend how they'd gotten into this position, but the moment a hand squeezed down on his thigh, he'd clamped his lip shut in order to spare himself the embarrassment of moaning out loud.

Seeing that there was not much resistant from the shorter, Erwin guessed that Levi wanted this, possibly just as much as he wanted it. The hand on Levi's thigh began to move, kneading the flush and slid under his baggy shorts to squeeze the hard flesh.

"I missed you in the gym. You know, watching you do squats in your tight gym pants was such a distraction."

Erwin's voice had taken a deeper tone, leaving open mouthed kisses along the pale flesh until he reached his ear, taking the lobe between his perfectly aligned teeth and bit it harshly, eliciting a throaty gasp from the shorter.

Perhaps it was his sleep derived brain playing tricks with him, because not even in his most vivid, wet dreams did he imagine Erwin's touch would be this good. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he tilted his head away, attempting to hide the flushness of his skin because despite being barely touched, he was already achingly hard for the blonde.

"Shut up. Get on with it already."

Erwin's response was a mere laugh, pulling his head back and shifted down, one of his hands yanking Levi's shirt higher, exposing his own perfectly ripped form. He begins to kiss his way down the exposed flesh, teeth grazing some as he reveled in Levi's attempts to control his breathing, which seemed to become more difficult by the second. As he reaches his shorts, Erwin flattens his tongue and drags it over the skin just above the hem of his shorts, feeling Levi sink further into the bed with a shuddered breath.

Being the kind hearted person that he was, Erwin decided to finally help Levi out of his misery. His hands tugged down Levi's bottom wear in one go, tossing it on the floor before he'd resumed his position between his legs. A hand reached out to wrap around his throbbing shaft, giving it a few strokes and watched as Levi's face contoured into a scrunched, yet pleased expression, judging by the sigh he released once he'd made contact. Erwin doesn't hesitate and leaned over, wrapping his mouth against the head of his flushed shaft.

Levi on the other hand, nearly melted on the spot once he felt the warm mouth surrounding his tip, hands flying forward to grip the back of Erwin's hair as he arches his back and thrusts upward, sending more of his cock into the blonde's mouth, who welcomes it willingly with an audible, loud suck that had Levi gasping like a fish.

"Fuck- Erwin.."

Feeling a little courageous, Erwin uses his free arm and hooks it around Levi's leg, lifting it upward until he was halfway off the bed, ignoring his surprised grunt.

"Oi, put me down."

"In a minute, I want to try something."

Levi merely grunts and shifts his eyes away from Erwin's gaze, it was too much, being unable to look back at him when he looks at him like /that/.

A moan is pulled out of his throat as he feels a wetness spreading over his hole, wriggling that he had to look back to see Erwin's face buried in his face, his own legs are behind held open as he was being bent nearly halfway.

"S-Shit, stop- ha.."

He attempted to complain, but fuck, his tongue was already lapping up at his ass in a way that left his legs trembling and cock twitching.

It doesn't take him long before he comes with a pathetic, drawn out, making a mess over his own abdomen as he hid his face behind his forearm until the dull pleasure had subsided.

Erwin withdrew back and placed his legs back down and leaned away, his cheeks flushed as he stared down at Levi's covered face. A part of him wondered If he had fucked things up, but the thoughts were instantly erased once he felt Levi's free hand sneaking down between his legs and slipped into his boxers.

"Asshole, we're nowhere near done."

Fin.


End file.
